hard choices
by LuzDeLaLuna0
Summary: based on the movie about a year after and Scooby-Doo his human in this story. it's all fun and games until choices have to be made. excerpt : 'Scooby paused, looking at how their hands fit together. He closed his fingers between Shaggy's and tilted his head slightly, finding it strange but nice how two people's hands could fit together like that.'


"Raggy" Scooby jumped on Shaggy's bed licking the man's face. "up Raggy"

Shaggy rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. He had at least twenty more minuets. "in a bit" he patted Scooby's head and turned back over.

Scooby waited a minuet but decided that was alright and in the meantime he'd just go see Velma who, unlike Daphnie and Fred, was doing something more amusing than discussing the new ins and outs of fashion.

"Rey Relma" Scooby said coming into Velma's lab where she and Patrick were

"hello Scooby" Velma smiled her smile still slightly giving way to her swoon from listening to Patrick explaining his new experiment.

"ooh, rhats that?" Scooby picked up a tube in his muzzle then held it in his paws amused at the swirling crystal blue liquid

"Scooby" Patrick's eyes widened and he moved away from Velma making her too now realize what was going on. "Scooby put it down"

"Rokay" Scooby said around the tube trying to sit it back on the rack but instead of going back the rack the tube hit the wire and tilted spilling the liquid into Scooby's mouth.

"oh no, Patrick, what will it do to him?" Velma asked not having listened to the words the man had said only the rhythm of his voice so she didn't know what the tube held.

"I don't know Velma" he rubbed his nose beneath his glasses "all I know is it's the base that transforms the DNA configuration of the new cells I'm putting into the Hibiscus. I've never put it into anything but plants. This could mean a total reconfiguration of Scooby's body"

Scooby's eyes widened and he fell back, passed out.

"don't watch" Patrick turned Velma away when Scooby's nose began to twitch, then his paws.

Velma pressed her face to Patrick's lab coat half in fear of what would happen, half content to be this close.

"Velma" Patrick tapped her shoulder "look at this"

"Jinkies" Velma breathed taking off her glasses to clean them not believing what she saw "what's Shaggy going to say about this?"

Shaggy stretched with a yawn waking up from a nap. He had been here sense ten. Strange, Scooby usually woke him up before lunch, well either Scooby or his stomach. As if on cue his stomach reminded him it had been far too long sense breakfast. Leaving his room Shaggy looked around on his way to the kitchen for Scooby. It wasn't like his friend to go off without telling him at least he was leaving. Shaggy shrugged, he must have only planned on being gone a few minuets. The brown haired man continued on to the fridge content to fixing lunch. 'Maybe a ham on rye' he mused 'or turkey and cheese…why not both? A little relish, mustard, oh, mayo…where's the olives man?...'

"amazing" Patrick murmured circling Scooby again "absolutely amazing" he stood up straight and looked to Velma who was still staring at Scooby as the male scientist had been.

"I never would have thought this could happen" she shook her head "but if it ever did I expected him to be…"

"older"

"yes" she nodded. "he should be, well he should certainly be older than twenty"

"I agree" Patrick said leaning against the dresser in Velma's room where they had put Scooby who was still out. "it seems as well as turning him human it made him appear younger or perhaps" Patrick took off his glasses tapping them on the palm of his hand while an idea came to him making him smile "perhaps it didn't make him look younger, humans always make mistakes who's to say we haven't miscalculated how many years human and dog years are apart? With this occurrence I could-"

"Patrick" Velma looked to him, her voice didn't come out as reprimanding as desired but her look was still serious "before you start a new experiment shouldn't we find a way to fix this?"

"but Velma the solvent is bound to wear off in a day or two after all this is just a practice type I haven't created the full use and this would be enough time to study and observe…Scooby…" Patrick slowly stopped Velma's look becoming one of disapproval "alright" he sighed "I'll go back to the lab but I don't know how long it will take to create a reverse or if I can"

she nodded motioning for him to go on. "I hear that" she called while he went down stairs mumbling how it could at least be useful if the effects were going to wear off anyway to take this to his advantage. Velma paced the room slowly, what were they going to tell Shaggy? They couldn't lie, well she couldn't lie anyway. It wouldn't be long before Shaggy noticed Scooby hadn't come home. But she still had time to think of something. Velma stopped hearing the door bell. Or maybe she wouldn't. Velma quickly went downstairs and opened the door to find Shaggy. "Hello Shaggy" she pushed a smile "what are you doing here?"

"hey Velma" Shaggy looked around her slightly "I was wondering if you've seen Scoob it's not like him to miss lunch and I haven't seen him, like, all afternoon."

Velma shook her head, possibly too much, "Just me and Patrick here"

"Velma I was thinking-" Patrick stopped seeing Shaggy at the door "oh Hey Shaggy. Does he know?"

Velma's eyes widened giving him a cut sign then turned to Shaggy laughing a moment "no he _doesn't _know what we were doing"

Shaggy's eyebrows rose "Well I've gotta keep looking for Scooby I'll just-"

"I'll go with you" Velma said quickly "Patrick, you…keep going without me"

Shaggy gave a confused look but just shook his head and let Velma pull him down the driveway.

"when did you last see him?" Velma asked

"when he woke me up for lunch" Shaggy said sadly "I should have got up then"

Velma felt bad for hiding Scooby especially seeing Shaggy's expression like that but if she just held him out for a little longer Patrick could possibly find a solution and then everything would be fine. Back to normal. This reassured her she was doing the right thing. "why don't we check with Fred and Daphnie he may have seen them"

Shaggy's eyes got hopeful at the suggestion and he nodded his agreement.

Velma took a breath leaning against a nearby tree. They had searched Coolville probably twice and of course found nothing. She was surprised at how determined Shaggy was to find Scooby, she had to make him stop for dinner.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" Shaggy cried falling to his knees "I failed you buddy ol' pal"

"come on Shaggy" Velma put a hand to his shoulder "let's go back to my place maybe Scooby's been looking for you all day too"

"you think?" Shaggy asked standing once again.

Velma nodded. They walked in silence on the way back and Velma had to breathe again before going in.

"Patrick" she called "did you finish?"

"no Velma, I'm sorry" Patrick came from downstairs "nothing worked"

her eyes narrowed not knowing if she was to believe him or not.

His hands raised in surrender "I tried, I promise, I did wake him up though that's improvement. Let's just tell Shaggy he needs to know"

"tell me what?" Shaggy stepped between them "is this about Scooby?"

Velma sighed putting a hand to her head a moment "come on Shaggy" she led the way upstairs.

"Scooby" Shaggy's eyes widened. A mix of confusion amazement and relief went over him seeing his friend sitting on Velma's bed

"Shaggy" Scooby grinned and jumped on the man making him crash to the ground.

Shaggy laughed patting Scooby's head while Scooby licked his face

"doesn't he find it a little strange for Scooby to do that right now?" Patrick asked making a face at the scene

"they're both strange to start with Patrick, just be happy Shaggy's not mad" Velma said relief clear on her face and voice too. "and those better not be my clothes Scooby's wearing" she eyed the man beside her who was wearing a guilty smile.

"like wow Scoob" Shaggy stood pulling Scooby up too. He circled the other man looking at him, who looked different but still similar. He had the same goofy grin and brown eyes. But the hair and lightly tanned skin was completely different. Scooby was taller than Shaggy by about three inches "I guess I have to look up at you now huh Scooby doo?" he smiled

"Yeah" Scooby laughed

"I would have thought his voice would change too" Velma noted "He did loose the R sound but his voice has only gotten lighter taking more a human tone"

"it's like the age, humans just cant know these things for certain" Patrick replied "that's why I want to-"

"no Patrick" Velma held her hand up starting to leave

"but Velma just listen" He followed her out and downstairs leaving the two men alone

"what do you say we vamoose?" Shaggy thumbed to the door

"Right behind you Shaggy" Scooby said with a smile his tongue catching between his teeth.

Shaggy laughed. He didn't know how this happened or how they were going to get Scooby back but he was glad he didn't have to worry for Scooby being lost anymore he didn't know it could hurt to worry.

"Wake up Shaggy" Scooby said jumping on the bed

"I'm up" Shaggy mumbled

Scooby licked Shaggy's face not convinced of that

"Like, alright Scoob, turn of the hose" Shaggy smiled sleepily looking into chocolate eyes bright and awake already "I'm up"

"Breakfast time" Scooby said happily leaving the room.

Shaggy sat up almost laughing at the slight way Scooby walked with a sway. He noted as well Scooby was still wearing his collar. "you know Scoob" Shaggy said coming to the kitchen "you can take the collar off"

"I know Shaggy" Scooby said from the floor. His nose was scrunched his tongue stuck out between his teeth, concentrating hard on how to open the jar of pickles.

Shaggy laughed watching him "how is it that you manage to raid the fridge every night but now that you have hands you can't even open a jar"

"I don't know" the brunette frowned

Shaggy mussed Scooby's hair making him smile and pulled him up "and you don't need to eat from a dog bowl"

Shaggy sat with Scooby on the couch eating and now playing a videogame with him. He was slightly upset he was loosing to the man who'd only had hands not even a day but amused too. He thought it was fun watching Scooby's movements and expressions.

Scooby noticed Shaggy was watching him. He noticed every time Shaggy looked at him and he felt unaccustomed warmth on his cheeks sometimes like air was passing through them. He felt a little awkward in the human body but it was also a little fun. He wasn't used to some of the things though. He had to watch out for low door frames they didn't move like the dog door and he couldn't go to the bathroom outside, he'd almost forgotten that and he had to wear clothes. He wasn't used to that, fur was not the same. He and Shaggy exchanged a high-five and Scooby paused, looking at how their hands fit together. He closed his fingers between Shaggy's and tilted his head slightly, finding it strange but nice how two people's hands could fit together like that.

"so" Shaggy stood abruptly clearing his throat "what do you want to do today Scoob, I hear the ice cream Shoppe has triple fudge caramel drip red velvet flavor now"

"mmm" Scooby sighed putting his cheek on his arm leaning against the back of the couch. "lets go"

"or-" Shaggy stopped interrupted by his phone ringing "Hello this is Shaggy and Scooby" he said pretending to be the voicemail "if this has anything to do with, like, monsters or ghosts our number has changed"

"hey Shaggy" Patrick's voice came through the line "I was just wondering how Scooby's doing"

"Scoob's doing fine" Shaggy smiled watching Scooby feel his ears amused at the shape, but hitting that spot that made his leg go crazy.

"great, just let me know if anything…happens"

"wait" Shaggy's voice became guarded "what do you mean like something could go wrong with Scoob?"

"huh?" Scooby looked over to Shaggy alerted by what he said

"no no" Patrick said quickly "well I hope not. Just be sure to tell me if anything's wrong"

Shaggy put his phone back in his pocket and sat beside his friend "you'll be fine" he promised putting his hands against Scooby's jaw. He saw by the apprehension Scooby didn't believe it. "now seems like a good time for Scooby Snax"

Scooby's eyes lit up and he wrapped Shaggy in a hug "Yes!"

Shaggy laughed and pushed away from Scooby going to get the box.

Shaggy rubbed his hand over Scooby's bare stomach absentmindedly while the man lay beside him curled up on the bed about to fall asleep as well. Today had been good, better than normal happier Shaggy thought was a right word. Scooby shifted starting to get up but Shaggy blinked taken from his drift of in and out of sleep.

"where you goin' Scoob?"

"Out side Shaggy" Scooby looked to the window where they could see the dog house.

Shaggy pursed his lips "why don't you just sleep with me?"

Scooby raised an eyebrow an expression he'd picked up from Shaggy right now questioning his suggestion

Shaggy smiled and shrugged "you're like way too big to fit in the dog house anyway"

Scooby gave a goofy grin and lay back down beside Shaggy curling up pressing his back to him. Shaggy put his arm back around Scooby closing his eyes his hand resting on his stomach again going back to its circular motion. He was fine with this.

Shaggy came back to the spot he had left Scooby to go get ice cream. He didn't know why his friend hadn't wanted to come along or why now he couldn't find him. "Scooby doo! Where are you?" Shaggy called

"up here" Scooby laughed his arms over a tree branch looking down at Shaggy from the tall tree.

Shaggy smiled amused after looking away from Scooby "like, Scoob what are you doing up there if the ice cream is down here? I guess if you are I might as well-"

Scooby jumped down laughing beside Shaggy knocking Shaggy down. Scooby ate both ice creams that fell to the ground and grinned triumphantly "you raid?"

Shaggy crossed his arms trying to be mad but when Scooby jutted out his lower lip Shaggy had to laugh pushing him so he fell to the ground Scooby growled smiling and Shaggy jumped knowing very well he was about to get chased. Shaggy found himself laughing still he hadn't ran very far before being tackled to the ground. Used to the familiar form of affection he waited to feel warmth against his cheek but instead he felt it against his lips. He returned the soft pressure without thinking then he gasped surprised and looked to Scooby wide eyed who was still on top of him.

"Scooby Doo" he breathed "you just, like, kissed me"

"I always do Shaggy" Scooby laughed "I rust tried the human way"

Shaggy watched Scooby get up and run off happily turning back still smiling to motion to Shaggy who hadn't got off the ground to come on. Shaggy didn't know if he could. He didn't know what he was more surprised at, the words Scooby said, or the fact he wanted Scooby to kiss him more often. He shook his head "zoinks man" he pulled himself up "you need to eat, you're loosing it" he followed Scooby running after the faster man.

Shaggy's eyes moved again over to where Daphnie was taking with Scooby.

"so then I told her 'look honey I'm sure your nice but'" Fred stopped and waved a hand in front of Shaggy. "hello"

"oh, Sorry Fred" Shaggy looked to his blonde friend embarrassed for not listening.

"what's got your attention?" Fred asked not ready to forgive. 'I mean come on whats better to talk about than me?'

"I, ah, no one I mean-"

"that's Scooby alright" Daphnie sighed coming to sit beside Fred "he may be super cute but he's still the same"

"Let's go Shaggy" Scooby tugged Shaggy's wrist.

"he's all yours" Daphnie waved her hand pausing to make sure that wasn't chipped paint on her thumb. Oh, rats, she had been working too hard. She frowned.

Scooby grinned his tongue catching in his teeth pulling at Shaggy again.

"it is almost lunch time" Shaggy said excusing them from Fred and Daphnie.

"yikes! lunch!" Scooby picked up Shaggy making the man laugh and ran out carrying him.

"that's a match made in heaven if I ever saw one. Weird and-"

"Hey! Daph!" Fred interrupted her

"yes Freddy?" she smiled

he motioned to himself then tugged his ascot lightly.

"oh Freddy" she laughed and kissed his cheek "you're cute"

'better' he smiled

Shaggy sat listening to Scooby hum, his voice that was usually off key hit pitch now. It was strange to hear him speak with a human tone but it was nice to have him human at the same time. Shaggy was used to it by now, used to the differences strange as they may be. "vuala" Shaggy turned dramatically showing Scooby his sandwich which he had to hold with his other hand for it to balance.

Scooby grinned and nodded to his that while he flipped ketchup in one hand was still being made and was double the size of Shaggy's.

"alright" Shaggy's eyes narrowed "but you cant beat me"

"bet I can" Scooby's eyebrows danced.

Shaggy put his face in his hands when yes Scooby did beat him. "but who still holds the record for the Jalapeno challenge?"

Scooby held up his hand about to reply but his eyes widened suddenly feeling off balance. He leaned back on the counter to catch himself.

"you ok Scoob?" Shaggy out a hand under his elbow

"what'd you put in my sandwich?" Scooby asking trying for a smile with the teasing

"magicians never tell their secrets" Shaggy tried to smile too but ended up mirroring Scooby's smile that didn't make it. "Come on, I think you need to lay down for like a minuet or two"

almost as soon as Scooby did lay down he was asleep. Shaggy didn't understand what made Scooby get off balance in the first place let alone why he basically just passed out. Scooby didn't run out of energy fast and they hadn't done much today that involved moving more than normal, just the park. Shaggy shook his head, he really hoped this wasn't a side effect of Scooby being human, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Patrick hadn't said how long Scooby being human was going to last but it had been what, three days now? It was bound to wear off sometime soon. This was all unsettling to Shaggy he wasn't good with serious situations. He put a hand to his upset stomach then looked over to his friend. The worst part even over the fear was that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Patrick" Scooby held the phone to his ear "how close are you to a solution?"

Shaggy got up reluctantly. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and Scooby was still asleep and had been sleeping sense the event of last night, he didn't want to leave because he knew anything could happen in one second and with his luck something would. He went to the door his reason for moving opening it to see the gang. "hey guys"

"well that didn't sound very enthusiastic" Daphnie crossed her arms

"sorry I'm not feelin' it right now guys" Shaggy rubbed his neck lightly

"whats wrong?" Velma asked "is it Scooby?"

slowly Shaggy nodded

"I knew it" Velma frowned "the way Patrick was acting last night oh I just knew it"

"last night?" Daphnie looked to Velma surprised "you were with him last night?"

"well, I, um, the project" Velma stammered

Shaggy stepped back to let them in and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"where is Scooby?" Velma asked escaping Daphnie's inquisition.

"up stairs sleeping"

"then get him up" Fred said cheerily "we have a job to do"

"Fred" Velma set him with a disapproving look

"what?" he held up his hands "that's why we came over isn't it?"

"if Scooby isn't feeling well were not going to make him come"

"and if Scooby's not coming I don't think Shaggy will" Daphnie put in taking a file to her nails

"which is understandable seeing as Scooby's sick" Velma finished daring Fred to argue. When he opened his mouth to start she stopped him "how would you feel if your best friend you spend every day with and has few people besides you to depend on was sick and no one knew what to do to fix it?"

"ah" Fred ran a hand over his blonde hair "well then, I guess we'll see you two later"

"we'll tell you how the ghost at the old mansion is doing, he seems to have a family now" Daphnie said rolling her eyes

"keep Patrick updated" Velma put a hand to Shaggy's shoulder

Shaggy nodded. She seemed to be the only one out of his friends who seemed to understand how this made him feel. It was comforting to know at least someone did.

"good morning" Scooby said stretching coming down stairs

Daphnie appraised Scooby's nice muscles visible when he stretched Shaggy's shirts being a little tight and short during. She then looked away reminding herself he was Shaggy's pet she shouldn't even be giving him a second look.

"hey Scooby looks ok to me" Fred smiled

"yeah" Shaggy smiled relieved

"breakfast Shaggy?" Scooby asked ready to fix something

"actually we're heading out on a job" Daphnie said

"and sense you're better you and Shaggy can come along" Fred nodded

"oh" Scooby coughed, Shaggy knew though it was fake so he smiled, "actually Freddy I think I'm coming down with something"

"right" Daphnie turned on her three inch heels "I'll be in the van"

"if anything goes wrong we'll have Patrick come pick you up ok?" Velma told Scooby before following the other two out.

"are you sure your up for this Scoob?" Shaggy asked

"as I ever am" Scooby sighed

Shaggy looked at him wearily "you're sure?"

Scooby gave his goofy grin and got to his knees. When he leaned in Shaggy thought for a moment Scooby was going to kiss him again but Scooby nuzzled Shaggy's cheek "don't worry Shaggy"

"come on guys, I've got the Scooby Snax!" Daphnie called

Scooby's eyebrows raised and he grabbed Shaggy's wrist barely giving him time to shut the door before pulling him out. Shaggy wasn't completely convinced the worry something was going to happen was still in his stomach, or was that the reminder he hadn't had breakfast? Both, definitely both.

"alright let's split up gang" Fred said hands on his hips "Daphnie you're with me Velma you go with Shaggy and Scooby"

Shaggy sighed. Great, pillaging through a ghost infested mansion, specifically the mansions basement as if it couldn't have gotten worse. "hey Scooby-doo what do you say me and you escape to the kitchen and get our breakfast"

"don't mind me" Velma said feeling slightly left out but not completely she didn't want to go with them she wanted to solve this mystery.

"sorry Velma, you want to come too?" he asked

she shook her head no

"well it's been like nice to know ya" he laughed and headed back upstairs with Scooby. "did you hear that?" Scooby asked. Something moved, he knew it. He looked around but nothing was there only long empty hallways.

"don't worry Shaggy" Scooby put his arm around him "I'll protect you"

Shaggy laughed pushing Scooby away "man this human thing has got you messed up in the head Scoob you- zoinks!" Shaggy jumped feeling something grab his ankle almost tripping him. He landed in Scooby's arms.

Scooby laughed letting Shaggy down when they realized it was the carpet. "I think the kitchen's around here somewhere."

"I sure hope so" Shaggy took another look around him then quickly followed Scooby. Shaggy relaxed once they got to the kitchen feeling safe and content here, when there was food around honestly he had a one track mind, one his stomach controlled.

"ketchup" he held out his hand

"ketchup" Scooby handed it to him

"cheese"

"cheese" Scooby flipped him the cheese

"syrup"

"here you go"

"man Scoob your hands are cold" Shaggy said touching his fingers wrapped around the bottle before he looked to his side. He dropped the syrup surprised seeing a ghost instead of Scooby. "Scoo- Scoo- Scooby" Shaggy stammered eyes wide pointing

"what Shaggy?" Scooby looked to him but found he was looking through someone else. Slowly Scooby's eyes widened "yikes!" he grabbed Shaggy's wrist then the pancakes and sandwiches they had made and ran from the room.

"good…job…Scooby" Shaggy said panting once they stopped in a closet slamming the door locking it. "you saved…the food"

Scooby pulled the string for the light and grinned "of course"

"cheers" Shaggy held up the plate of pancakes first and ate them in one bite, happily, only regretting not getting syrup.

Scooby shifted things around in the large closet pulling over two chairs. He and Shaggy sat happily eating then Scooby whined. He held his pinkie in his hand jutting out his lower lip.

"what'd you do Scoob? We like run from a ghost and get away but when were safe you hurt yourself" Shaggy smiled

Scooby put his pinkie in his mouth narrowing his eyes.

"let me see" Shaggy held out his hand. "for being my ' big protector' it's really saying something when you cant handle a splinter" Shaggy pulled the minuscule piece of wood from Scooby's finger. He wiped the tiny unnecessary drops of blood and kissed it lightly.

Scooby smiled slightly and put his hand to Shaggy's cheek. He found it strange but nice how they were both constantly scared in these types of situations but when they were together there was the subtle comfort of feeling safe it was growing right now making him smile inevitably, growing more into a warm happiness.

Shaggy looked to Scooby's soft smile wondering what was causing it and wondering why it was giving him the feeling of standing on a ten foot drop off except without the terror, more of…anticipation. Scooby's thumb skimmed over Shaggy's lips making him shiver. He wanted to kiss Scooby. He knew that should be strange, this was his best friend, his best friend who wasn't really even human. This was supposed to be completely wrong but he couldn't bring himself to believe it, he brought the man closer brushing his lips against Scooby's still not sure if he should do this.

"are you scared now Shaggy?" Scooby asked

"no" Shaggy whispered. Scared wasn't the right emotion.

"then there's no reason to stop and run away"

Shaggy never heard Scooby talk like that before. Shaggy had never seen another side to Scooby besides the playful one he was used to, maybe this was the serious one. He didn't need maybe he was positive at Scooby's next action. His lips came pushing warmth and a sweet taste in a kiss. Shaggy's hands moved to Scooby's hair holding him there not willing to let him move. He realized he was going to miss this when Scooby was a dog again. suddenly giving them both a jump start the door busted open. A yell came from Shaggy and Scooby and they grasped at each other squeezing their eyes shut.

"will you calm down you cowards" Velma tapped their heads it's only me

"oh" Shaggy sighed "Velma, we like, thought you were the ghost"

"yeah, the ghost" Scooby shook his head vigorously

Velma laughed "come on you two let's find the others I think I've solved the mystery."

"already?" Scooby asked surprised

"hey don't question it man, the sooner we get out of creepsville the better" Shaggy laughed.

Velma looked to the two again. when he opened the door she was sure she had seen them kissing, she couldn't have been imagining it. It was expected anyway, everyone knew they belonged together they always were now they were all thinking they belonged together in another way as well. Velma didn't mind she just wondered how this all was going to end.

"Velma" Daphnie said surprised coming up stairs turning off the flashlight.

"we've got good news" Fred said coming after her

"so de we" Velma held out a tube and material the same time Fred held out a can and brush

"well sense you know how to catch the ghost well just- " Shaggy started to leave

"no that's just it Shaggy, this ghost isn't really a ghost, he's just the brother who was supposed to inherit the house"

"uh-huh" Shaggy nodded then nudged Scooby. He nodded over towards the hall that would lead them out. Scooby smiled catching his tongue in his teeth and nodded agreement. The two headed down the hall and quickly left the mansion going to wait for the others in the van. Shaggy jumped in the back followed by Scooby who landed on him laughing. Scooby smiled then lay down, his head on Shaggy's thigh, closing his eyes.

"are you tired Scooby-doo?" Shaggy asked running his hands over Scooby's hair his thumb and first finger rubbing his ear after.

Scooby smiled "yes"

Shaggy nodded. He'd let Scooby sleep, but this got him worried again, Scooby didn't usually sleep this much. But if he felt like sleeping that's what Shaggy'd let him do.

"and you say he's been sleeping more often and sooner?" Patrick affirmed

"yes" Shaggy said touching Scooby's chest that was rising and falling abruptly sometimes now. He had gotten hot, only wanted to wear shorts and he was sweating.

"that's not good Shaggy. Like I told Velma I've only done this with plants and they lived better once I stopped giving them so much light and soon they only lived in the dark, I didn't know how that would work on an animal but apparently it affects the sleep. I noticed though on some of the plants I didn't change their light intake they burned latterly burned and died"

Shaggy's hear skipped and he looked down at Scooby, that couldn't happen right? It wasn't possible it couldn't be. He took a breath "Patrick what can you do?"

"I'm working as we speak on completing the formula I started initially on the plants to stop and reverse the effects, but you should know I can change this and if this works I can make it where Scooby is either going to be human forever or never be human again."

never be human again, Shaggy knew was what he should say. That's how the natural order of life works, dogs are dogs and humans are humans dogs don't fall in love with humans nor visa versa. He put a hand to his mouth feeling the ridiculous emotion of being overwhelmed. "Scooby" he said putting the phone to his knee. Shaggy shook his shoulder lightly having a hard time keeping him awake "Scoob, do you want to be a dog again?"

"I'm just happy being with you Shaggy" Scooby smiled painfully his eyes opening slowly "I love you"

"I love you too man" Shaggy looked to the ceiling a moment then put the phone back to his ear.

"Shaggy which did you decide?"

"so what's going on" Daphnie asked coming upstairs

"Patrick's in with Scooby now" Velma told her

Shaggy was sitting on the stairs his head in his hands Fred sitting with him a hand on his shoulder.

"Shaggy" Patrick came out shutting the door "come on in"

Shaggy stood and stopped before opening the door "is Scooby ok?"

Patrick smiled "Scooby-doo is perfectly fine"

Shaggy smiled relieved to hear that "which did he choose?" he asked having left the decision up to him, him being the one it was effecting most.

"I'll let you see for yourself" Patrick dipped his head and went to stand by Velma.

Shaggy took a breath shaking his head then went inside the room. "Scooby-doo" he smiled sitting on the bed beside him "you have like no idea how glad I am to see you awake."

"then come here" Scooby smiled and held out his arms

Shaggy happily filled them laughing when Scooby pulled him down beside him in the bed. "you really scared me Scoob"

"I told you already not to be scared" Scooby kissed his cheek

"you know I like him better this way" Daphnie said the gang having opened he door.

"I do too" Velma smiled and wiped off her glasses "come on Patrick let's go home."

After the two left holding hands Fred and Daphnie did the same following their example.

"what do ya say Scooby? How about we brunch to celebrate?" Shaggy said with a smile still in place

"of course but I have to do something first" Scooby replied

"before food, what could come before food?" Shaggy asked surprised

"you" Scooby smiled and poked Shaggy's stomach

"oh" Shaggy felt a blush invade his cheeks. "if you say so"

"I Scooby- dooby-do" he laughed and kissed Shaggy. Yeah this was how it's supposed to be.


End file.
